gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OOO Karma NL
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Roosevelt page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 11:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo in Time To Get Away Thanks, just realised I hit enter before completing my question in the undo, but you obviously got the idea. I'm always escaping by railway route or by chopper so that's why I've never seen them. smurfy (coms) 05:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "Enhanced" version Please stop changing this. It was decided shortly after the release that this wiki would call it the enhanced version. It is a much cleaner way to describe it than (PS4/Xb1/PC). smurfy (coms) 02:35, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Heists update vehicles are not in story mode. Do not add GTA V back into their pages. smurfy (coms) 20:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Casco Unless you show a selfie taken by either Mike, T or Frank, the Casco's appearance in story mode is false. (talk/ /blog) 20:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Do not add it again, or a warning will be requested for you. (talk) | ( ) 20:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) "Can only be done with mods" statements. In line with the policy, mod related content is not allowed. I'll happily remove any such comment I find although we are not actively searching for it to remove. smurfy (coms) 01:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Image response appreciation Thanks very much for responding to the above message immediately and licensing your files (the accidental relicensing of the other image was an understandable mistake, I'm sure Monk won't hold it against you). smurfy (coms) 02:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : Don't forget the naming "rules" though. As stated in the how to guide, a general rule to follow is "Subject_of_image-GAME-Description" so File:Paleto Score crashed helicopter.png should have been something like "Police_Maverick-GTAV-Paleto_Score_Crash.png". smurfy (coms) 05:34, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Don't be afraid to ask for image renames/deletes when you make a mistake uploading. In the same way you are applying a licence, you can add or templates to an image file to alert admins to the need to tidy up a mistake. smurfy (coms) 22:31, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Helicopter tail Boom not broom. smurfy (coms) 13:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Headings Please stop removing subheadings from trivia sections, they're designed to separate trivia into each game/universe. • • 16:21, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Only just noticed this image is named incorrectly. I have requested a rename, but please name images correctly in the future. Thanks. • • 16:29, August 12, 2015 (UTC) This image was improperly named and did not include a license. While we appreciate your image contributions, you must follow the Media Policy when uploading new images. You have already been officially reminded twice for Media Policy violations, one more than is considered standard; any further violations will result in a block. If you have any questions about the Media Policy or any other GTA Wiki policies, feel free to contact me on my Talk page (click the "talk" link in my signature below) or any other member of the GTA Wiki Staff for assistance, and we will be happy to assist. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I see that an Administrator has decided to take action on you for your numerous Image Policy violations. Please be sure to follow the Image Policy to avoid this in the future. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Monk Talk 07:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC)